


VENGANZA

by Berpsigirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berpsigirl/pseuds/Berpsigirl
Summary: El desamor es el arma más mortal de todas
Relationships: Javier Fernández/ Miki Ando, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 10





	VENGANZA

Las campanadas de la torre del reloj sonaban. Una, dos, tres veces ¿o más? Ya nada importaba. Solo llevar a cabo su venganza.

Cuanto lo había amado. ¿Intensamente, locamente, desesperadamente?

No, en realidad no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Solo sabía que cuando estaba junto a él, el mundo parecía ser un lugar mejor. Ya no se sentía un paria ni un fracasado.

Que irónico, ¿no? La persona que lo ayudó a recuperar la fe en sí mismo era la misma que lo había destruido.

Todas esas noches murmurando esos te amo, que solo resultaron ser basura, al igual que sus regalos: Adornos sin ningún significado, que solo servían para acallar su conciencia. Obsequios que gritaban su infidelidad a viva voz.

Pero Yuzuru no lo sabía. O mejor dicho, fingía no hacerlo.

En el fondo, Javier siempre fue un espíritu libre, imposible de atar. Hermoso e indomable.

Pero él amaba esa criatura salvaje, con cada parte de su cuerpo, de su alma.

"El ser más hermoso del universo es mío. De entre todos, él me escogió a mí. No puedo perderlo ahora que me he dado cuenta que somos almas gemelas.Nuestro destino es estar juntos toda la eternidad".

Por eso, cuando sus amigos se lo dijeron, no les creyó.

—Lo que pasa es que nos tienen envidia. No pueden aceptar que somos una pareja casi perfecta.

—Yuzuru, abre los ojos. Te lo decimos porque somos tus amigos y nos preocupas

—No quiero escuchar más. ¡Lárguense de aquí antes de que los saque a patadas!

Desgraciadamente, ellos no mentían.

Se enteró de la horrible verdad un día que Javier dejó olvidado su celular en la mesita de noche.

Yuzuru dudó en tomarlo. Pero una fuerza irresistible lo empujaba a ello. Sabía que lo que encontrara ahí podría destruir todo lo que Javier y él habían logrado en estos años.

"¿Y si lo que me han dicho todos es cierto? ¿Vale la pena jugarme el todo por el todo?"

Era como una ruleta rusa. Jalar el gatillo y respirar aliviado. O morir.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Lo pensó por un largo rato hasta que lo decidió: él merecía saber la verdad.

¿Acaso Javier y él no compartían la misma habitación, la misma cama? No solo desnudaba su cuerpo ante Javier todas las noches sino también su alma. Le había entregado todo. ¿Acaso no debía hacer él lo mismo? Eran una pareja, no debía de haber secretos entre ellos.

Apoyado en semejantes razonamientos, Yuzuru desbloqueó el celular de su amado solo para encontrarse con un mensaje de ella... de la otra.

"¿Cómo estás mi amor? Cuento los segundos para verte de nuevo. Con amor, Miki"

Después, vio las fotos. Y al final el video XXX .

Aun no sabe cómo demonios fue que no murió en ese mismo instante. Eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Pero vivió y cuando Javier llegó a la casa, seguramente después de haber estado con esa mujer, no dijo nada. Lo recibió con una sonrisa hipócrita y representó perfectamente su papel de esposa sumisa, de ama de casa perfecta. Cenaron y después hicieron el amor como todas las noches.

Cuando él se durmió, aprovechó para meterse al baño y leer todos los mensajes del celular. También hizo algunas anotaciones.

Y ahora él está aquí: en la dirección indicada, a la hora indicada. Esperando, deseando, haberse equivocado.

Pero la puerta del sórdido apartamento se abre y todo tiene sentido.

Él no escucha las voces pidiéndole perdón, haciéndole nuevas promesas, falsas promesas. Solo jala el gatillo, una y otra vez.

Y en un instante todo se acaba.

—Yuzu ¿Qué harías si yo te fuera infiel?

—Te mataría.

—Ay mi amor, que ocurrente eres.

"Te lo advertí. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este trabajo fue originalmente publicado en Wattpad. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
